


Lover of the Light

by just_one_morechapter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_one_morechapter/pseuds/just_one_morechapter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas meet when their dogs tie them together with their leashes. Dean is smitten, Cas is smitten, Sam and Gabe are best friends. Little do they know that some real bad crap is gonna go down. (It's not that bad I just said that to be dramatic.) Dean is a singer, Cas is a writer, Gabe and Sam are teenage fangirls that will do whatever it takes to keep their brothers together! (That's not the main focus of the story but it sounded cool so I said it. Maybe you should just read the dang fic and decide if you like it yourself bc this summary is crap)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dean, you ready to go?"  
Deans eyes snapped up from the paper, where he had been reading something about a wolf attack in the mountains. Sam was walking out of his bedroom, a pair of running shoes dangling by the laces from his massive hand  
Dean groaned and sat up straight, lowering his feet from the coffee table and placing his paper on it. "Sammy, do I really have to go? Can't you just take Jess out for a run on your own?"  
Sam sat down in the chair across from the couch where Dean was and bent down to put on a shoe. "C'mon, Dean." He said, doing up the laces. "You know Jess is hurt and she can't run as fast as I'm gonna go yet! You just have to walk her for an hour or so, that's it. Plus, you know she's. a good dog. She's not gonna maul you." Dean glanced over at the article he had just been reading and flipped the paper over so he couldn't see the headline, swallowing hard. He leaned forward to rest his arms on his legs and ran a hand through his short blond hair "I'm not dumb, Sam. And I'm not scared, either. I just...my foot hurts"  
Sam glanced up as he finished tying his shoes, then sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, slicking it back. "You're such a terrible liar. Look, just keep her on the leash, and you'll be fine! Plus, it's a really nice day, and you know you need the exercise."  
Dean scoffed, standing up. "I do not! I'm a textbook example of fitness!" He raised his shirt, showing off well defined abs. "Look at these! Look at-" he faltered, seeing the triumphant smirk on Sams face. "Fine, you know what? Whatever. Get up, lets just go"  
Sam huffed a small laugh and stood up, walking to the door and pulling it open. "Don't forget the leash." He called over his shoulder as he stepped out.  
"Don't forget the leash" mimicked Dean with an ugly face, slipping into his leather jacket and grabbing the leash from the coat rack. "I wish I could forget you."  
He stepped out into the brilliant autumn air, squinting as he pulled the door shut behind him. Sam was already kneeling in the front yard, petting Jess as she yipped and jumped around him, obviously excited for a walk.  
"Dumb dogs," muttered Dean, walking over to where Jess was slobbering all over Sams face and clipping the leash onto her collar. "Sam, why did I let you get this dog? I hate dogs"  
"Oh, whatever, Dean! Look at her! She's adorable !" Sam scrunched his nose up, shaking Jess's face and scratching her ears. "Who's adorable? You are!! Yes you are, you're such a good dog!"  
Dean gagged at Sams baby voice, shoving him in the shoulder and tugging the leash towards the gate. "I swear, you're in love with her or something. Ew. Get up, Lets just get this over with."  
They reached the park in a few minutes, Sam jogging lightly and Jess trying to drag Dean all across the globe. "I swear, this dog is ADHD. She can't keep focused for an instant!" Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to the jogging path. "Okay, princess, Gabriel and I are meeting at the water fountain, so I'll do a couple laps with him and then you can go back to your palace. See you in a little while!"  
With that, Sam was off, feet beating fast in the earth. Dean watched him go, vaguely aware that Jess was trying to strangle herself in an attempt to sniff a tree. He snapped out of his daze and looked down at the over-excited Dalmatian who was now panting like mad and bounding in circles around him.  
"Right, it's just you and me, nut job. Lets get going." Dean untangled himself from the leash and started walking, his left hand shoved deep in this coat pocket. Jess tried to drag him around, but he just kept walking, and soon she learned to stay within limits of the leash. Dean was just thinking, not really paying attention to things around him when a bark from Jess brought him back to earth. There was a man in a tan trench coat walking toward him, a Dalmatian straining against the leash in his left hand. Dean glanced from that dog to Jess, watching then pull towards each other. He smirked, looking up at the man to call out, "hey, nice dog."  
The man opened his mouth to reply, but instead of words, a loud "oof!" came out as his dog dragged him forcefully towards Dean. At the same moment, Jess gave a massive heave against the leash and Dean went flying at the man. The crashed together and the dogs ran circles around their legs, binding them together with the leashes. "Oh, I'm-sorry, I- oh!" Dean tried to apologize when Jess ran wildly to the left, wrenching Dean's arm aroud the man. Their faces were very close together, and suddenly Dean had trouble breathing. The mans eyes were blue, bluer than anything Dean had ever seen before, and they were staring straight into his. His eyes broke away from the blue stare and raked across the face just inches from his. The mans black hair rustled in the wind, though Dean doubted it could have gotten much messier (or sexier) and his lips parted in a sort of gasp as he looked at Dean. He had one arm wrapped around Deans waist, pulled tight by the leash, and his other arm was wrapped up around Deans shoulder, trying to steady himself. Dean could just make out the fact that their lips were barely inches away and he was also basically hugging the guy, when he felt a great heave and suddenly he was falling, crashing down sideways to meet the cold cement. The man came down next, twisting to land on his knees straddling Deans leg, sticking out the arm that was around Deans shoulder to brace their fall. And suddenly time sped up, and Dean found himself lying on his back in the park, with a VERY attractive man straddling him and cradling his back a few inches off the ground. They were basically breathing the same AIR. Dean breathed hard, staring the man in the face. His eyes were half closed, an he was breathing hard too. Dean could make out the stubble on his chin and his perfect teeth under his perfect lips. With a gasp of air, the man pushed himself sideways off of Dean, but their legs were still tangled together and tied by the leashes of the dogs who sat panting a few feet away.  
"Well, that was the most romantic thing that's ever happened to me. Sorry about my dog" Dean grunted, sitting up and trying to pull his leg out from under the other mans. "No, it's not your fault. Balthy has never been like that before, either." Dean drew in a sharp breath at the mans voice. It was deep and gravely, and matched his looks to a T. "Balthy?" He asked, working to unwind a leash from his foot and trying to cover the fact that this guys voice drove him wild. The man huffed, reaching over Deans leg to try and pull himself free. "Yeah, it's short for Balthazar. He's named after a character in a show." Dean nodded, reaching over to Jess to unclip her leash. "Well, this is Jess, and she's named after dumbness and hyperactive disorders." The man laughed, and Dean was surprised at how nice it sounded, considering his sex voice. He traced the leash through the web of legs and leash to where it wrapped around the mans thigh, untangling it without thinking and accidentally touching the dudes leg. He froze, green eyes snapping up to meet blue. He wasn't sure what to do but was saved by Sams voice from behind him  
"Woah, Dean, I didn't know you had a boyfriend!!!" Sam came jogging up with who could have only been Gabe, and Dean flushed red, instantly sitting up and letting go of the leash. "No, this isn't- he's not- your dumb dog!" Dean choked out, motioning hopelessly to where Jess and Balthazar were sitting. He could feel the mans eyes on him, burning with curiosity, but he refused to meet them.  
Sam placed his hands on his hips, looking back and forth between the man and Dean, his lips curling up into a smile. A small 'huh' of understanding escaped him. "Well, anyways, this is Gabe, and were gonna do a few more laps."  
The man named Gabe knelt down to shake Deans hand, but stopped when he saw who Dean was tangled up with. "Haaaayyyy, Cassie!!!!!" He said, louder than necessary, throwing his arms out wide "how did you manage to get yourself such a hottie?!"  
'Cassie' flushed deep red, and Dean nearly choked on air. Sam was barely hiding a smile, and Gabe was grinning ear to ear as he stood up. "Well, we'll leave you two to it. Make sure you use protection." He winked at Dean and then turned as jogged away, Sam following.  
Dean stared after them a moment, dumbstruck. Then he turned back to 'Cassie' his mouth hanging open. The man looked deeply embarrassed, and he shrugged. "My brother. Gabriel." Deans eyes widened. "C-Cassie?" He choked out. The man groaned and raked a hand through his hair. "I don't- it's not- that's not my name." He began, and Dean felt he could breath again. "My name is Castiel, but Gabe has a fondess for pet names."  
"Castiel." the name rolled off Deans tongue, floating in the air. He leaned over the mess of legs and leashes and extended his hand. "Well, Castiel, my name is Dean Winchester, and it has been as pleasure to be thrown into this mess with you." Castiel laughed and took Deans hand, shaking once with a strong, firm grip. "Well, Dean Winchester, my name is Castiel Novak, and the pleasure has been all mine," he joked, his eyes shining. "But we should probably get untangled before we get hit by a bike or something."  
Dean laughed, and he didn't miss the way Castiel's eyes lit up at the sound. He shook his head very slightly, thinking back to how relieved he was that this guys name wasn't 'Cassie.' He refused to let himself be in love with a dude named Cassie  
Woah, in love? Where had that come from? Dean had never really through about if he would date a dude, but here was in love with one after 10 minutes? He looked over to where Castiel was struggling with a knot in the leashes, his tongue poking out ever so slightly from his lips, his brow furrowed in concentration. He really was gorgeous. Dean huffed, smiling a little bit.  
"So," said Castiel, his long fingers picking at a knot. "You're not really the runner type?"  
"Me? No, I lift weights more than I run." Dean answered, snapping back to reality. Castiel was now untangling a length of leash- he traced it to where it wrapped around Deans chest and slid his hand under it to lift it over his head. Dean obliged by ducking his head, and he didn't miss the way Castiel's hand slid over his chest for just a moment too long. "Yeah, I can see that" Castiel smirked, no doubt at the expression on Deans face. Dean tried to recover, bending over to free their legs. "Well, what about you? Do you run?" Castiel was twisted around, trying to unclip something, and he looked back over his shoulder at Dean to smile. "Yeah, actually, I do, but I didn't go today because Gabe wanted to get some 'quality time' in with Sam."  
Dean nodded, finally pulling the leash free and pulling his legs out from Castiel's. He imminently missed the warmth and almost considered sliding their legs back together, but Castiel was already reattaching Balthazar's leash and standing up. He extended a a hand, and Dean clasped it and stood up. He bent down to clip Jess's leash back on, giving her a quick pat before straightening up and stretching his back. "So..." He felt a little awkward, like he was asking Castiel out, but he didn't want to lose him yet. "Since our brothers are running wild together, do you wanna walk with me until they're done?" Castiel looked relieved, like he was waiting for Dean to ask. He smiled that brilliant smile of his and quirked his head in a way that made Dean blush. They started walking and Dean decided to learn more. "So what do you do for a living?" The question came from Castiel's mouth, surprising Dean. "Me? Oh, uh- I, well I sing." He stuttered, and immediately felt dumb at how it sounded. He was about to try and save his lame answer when Castiel 'hmmmed' "that's really cool actually, do you have a band?" Dean shifted the leash in his hand- Jess was still pulling- and shrugged his shoulders. "No, uh, I sing at a cafe. Maybe you've heard of it? The park cafe? It's just on the other side of this park."  
Castiel nodded, switching his step to match Deans. "Yeah, I've seen it, but I've never really gone in there. Now I see what I've been missing." Dean could feel his eyes taking over his body, and he flushed a deeper red. "Well, what about you? What do you do?"  
Now Castiel looked embarrassed. "I, um, I write." He answered, staring at the ground. Dean huffed, and Castiel looked up shyly. "Why kind of stuff do you write?" Asked Dean amiably, shifting his shoulder so that their arms touched.  
Castiel looked up at Dean, smiling at the slight shift in their walking pattern. "Well, a little of everything. Some poems, short stories. You've probably never heard of any of them."  
"Oh?" Said Dean, cocking his head and smiling down at Castiel. "Try me?"  
"No, you've defiantly never heard of me." Dean opened his mouth to protest, and Castiel stopped him, bumping his shoulder into Deans arm. "I've never been published, Dean. There's been a few times...but...." He sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "It's always back an forth. One day I think there's an actual chance but then the next I get shot down, you know? It's really...frustrating."  
Dean looked over at Castiel, frowning. This was obviously a really tough thing for him. Just as he was thinking of what to say, a speeding biker cut right in front of them.  
"Woah, Cas!" Dean yelled, pulling back on Jess's leash and throwing his arm across Cas' chest. He stopped with a lurch, and the biker whizzed away. Dean let go of Cas, stepping foward, anger flossing across his face. "That little s-"  
"Dean." A strong hand grabbed his arm, anchored him down. "It's fine." Dean spun around, anger fading at the look on Cas' face. "And...Cas?" His brow was furrowed in confusion, and Dean couldn't help but notice how really adorable he was. Dean laughed shyly, scuffing his feet on the ground. Cas tilted his head, blue eyes burning with intensity. "Sorry, there just wasn't a lot of time, and it just sort of happened." He looked at Cas bashfully, a smile playing on his lips. "You don't mind, do you?"  
Slowly, Cas' chiseled confusion melted from his brow, melted and ran down his face and became a bright smile, and his eyes crinkled up in a way they hadn't before  
"No, I don't mind."


	2. Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is kind if short, but I felt like it said what it needed to! Also I'm sorry about the weird-ish writing, I had just finished The Book Theif and I was sort of writing in the style. Hope you enjoy!

"I've never been nicknamed before," Cas said, removing his hand from Deans shoulder. "Oh? What about Cassie?" Dean said in a teasing voice, wiggling his eyebrows. Cas groaned, throwing his head back, and Dean couldn't help but notice that his suit was a bit mussed from the fall. Without thinking, he handed Jess's leash to Cas and starting smoothing out the shirt and coat, muttering, "hang on, this is wrong."  
He didn't miss the hitch in Cas' breathing as he ran his hands down the white dress shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles. He huffed and smiled a crooked smile before moving into the tie. It was all crunched up and inside out. As he finished tightening it, he looked up, finding bright blue eyes tracing over his face, and suddenly became aware of how dry his mouth was. He licked his lips, swallowing hard, and then let go of the tie. "Uh...sorry, it was just-from the fall," he attempted to explain, running his hands nervously over his jeans. Cas quirked his head, his brow furrowed in that adorable way, but this time there was a smile playing on his lips, and he stopped Dean with a hand on his arm.  
"No, it's okay. Thank you." He handed the leash back to Dean, and turned away, still smiling and looking like he knew something exciting. Dean exhaled in relief, following Cas with a spring in his step and butterflies dancing in his stomach. They walked on for a bit, chatting happily about anything, their voices light with smiles and shining eyes. Their conversation was flavored by soft brushes of fingers, a rush of leather against trench coat, hands reaching out to steady against the tug of a buoyant dog. There was something there, and more than once Dean felt himself reach down towards Cas' hand, intent on linking those porcelain fingers with his own, only to pull back and stuff his hand into his pocket instead, clutching the smooth leather and covering with a bright smile. He was sure Cas would be okay with it, maybe he even wanted it as bad as Dean did, but Dean didn't want to ruin this. This, whatever it was. He would rather keep this moment, painted with the nip of the wind and the the glow of the sky, which all dulled in comparison to the stars in Cas' eyes and the way he laughed with his whole body. Dean could feel himself falling, but at the same time every step in sync with Cas blew him away like a feather on the breeze. Cas was something Dean couldn't really work out, he made everything seem 10 times more beautiful while simultaneously being the only thing worth looking at. Whatever was here, Dean didn't want to ruin it. As his favorite Elvis song went, "wise men say only fools rush in." Dean may have been dumb, but he was no fool. He knew a good thing when he saw it, and the best thing he had ever encountered was walking next to him, his hand tucked into his pocket and his smile tucked into Deans mind.  
Before the knew it, they were approaching the drinking fountain, where they could make out Sam's gargantuan form next to Gabriel's smaller one.  
"Look," Dean said, leaning closer to Cas than was needed and pointing with his free hand. "It's a moose and a fox in their natural habitat.  
Cas snorted, nudging Dean with his shoulder and shifting the leash in his hand. "They're probably waiting for us. Should we run?" They looked at each other, thinking for a moment, and then said "nah" together. Dean sucked in a breath, savoring his last moments alone with Cas. They were approaching the drinking fountain much too quickly, pulled along by two dogs aching for a drink. Within moments, they were there, Dean shifting his arm desperately, hungry for a last touch of Castiel. Cas looked up at him and smiled, no doubt knowing exactly what he was thinking.  
Sam and Gabe jogged over, both obviously hiding grins.  
"So, jerk, how was your walk? There's beautiful scenery around here, isn't there?" smirked Sam, scoring a point as Dean flushed pink.  
"Shut up, b*tch," he muttered, letting Jess drag him to the drinking fountain and watching her greedily lap up water. There was a murmur behind him, and suddenly arms were around him like a vice, forcing the air from his lungs.  
"Awwwhh, I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean to make you sad!" Sam cooed from somewhere above his head. Dean would have been mortified if his vision wasn't going black. "S-Sam...." He gasped. "Can't....air....stop...." Sam lessened his grip, but only slightly, and Dean could still feel his ribs cracking. "Let....go...ribs...." He barely choked the words out, trying hard to smack Sam. Finally he was let go, and he fell backwards, leaning against the fountain for support while he tried to remember how to breathe. "What...was....that....for...!" He heaved, glaring at the triumphant looks smeared across Sam and Gabriel's face. Cas just looked mildly amused with a hint of concern. "Oh, I was just trying to help," huffed Sam, grinning widely now. He reached over to where Gabe was standing, palm facing upwards. Gabe smacked his hand, clasping it and giving it a firm shake before thumping Sam on the back and turning away. "Well, until next time, Sam. And you, Dean-o" he grinned, winking at Dean. "I'll be seeing you soon."  
Dean clenched his fist- this Gabe guy was a real prick, and he was getting on his nerves really fast. He grunted, turning to Cas and muttering "bye, Cas." before grabbing Sam's shirt and pulling him away. From behind him he heard a soft, "goodbye, Dean," but he could practically still feel Gabriel's smile, so he didn't turn back.  
They were halfway home before Dean remembered, smacking himself in the head so hard he saw stars. "CRAP!"  
"What?" Sam twitched in surprise, looking around anxiously.  
"I forgot to get Cas' dang number!" He was still banging his fist on his forehead, but stopped when he saw Sam grinning like he had just won the lottery.  
"I-I mean," Dean backpedaled, tripping over his tongue, but Sam silenced him with a giant hand crushing his shoulder.  
"Check your phone."  
"What?"  
"Just- just check your phone," Sam assured him, his eyes gleaming like Dean was about to open a present.  
Confused and a little ticked off, Dean switched the leash to his left hand, digging into his right pocket before extracting his black iPhone. Sam waited eagerly while Dean 'slid to unlock' and the phone clicked open to his contacts page. Brow furrowed in confusion, Dean glared at the page, scrolling down until he saw it.  
Castiel.  
Breath catching in his throat, he clicked the name, and the page opened up. There was Castiel's name, and under it was his number, and next to it was a picture of Cas, the sun bouncing through his hair and his eyes staring right into the camera, smiling in the way he only did for Dean.  
Dean looked up in astonishment, rooted to the spot, his jaw hanging open. "How...?"  
"When I hugged you. Let's just say Gabriel is something of a trickster." Sam shrugged, not even bothering to hide how proud he was of the little stunt. "I told you I was just helping."  
Dean huffed, looking back at the contact page, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Thanks, Sammy." He said in admiration, his eyes glued to the screen. Even in a picture, sun still dimmed around that perfect face  
Castiel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I tried so so so hard to make the kiss good!!! Also "lover of the light" by Mumford and sons is an absolutely beautiful song, idk if you listened to it, it might make the chapter better. Thanks!

-  
4:34 pm  
Dude, no, you are so wrong! Iron Man is totally the best Avenger!  
-  
4:37 pm  
Actually, the only wrong one is you. Captain America is undeniably better.  
-  
4:41 pm  
Yeah, but Iron Man has the suit!!! Have you seen the third movie?!? It's a MASTERPEICE!  
-  
4:43 pm  
Well to be honest, Dean, I haven't seen the latest movie. I'm a little behind on my Marvel.  
-  
4:45 pm  
WHAT??? Cas!!! You are coming over and we are having a Marvel marathon!! I will PROVE to you Iron Man is better!!!  
-  
4:47 pm  
If it makes you feel better to believe that then go ahead ;)  
-  
"Dean, it's almost time to go!"  
Deans eyes flicked up from his phone to his door way, where Sam's voice was floating in from the kitchen. He sat up on his bed, where he had been lying for the last hour texting Cas, and stretched his back.  
"Yeah, hang on," he called back, thumbs dancing over the keypad.  
-  
4:50 pm  
Hey I gotta go to work, but this isn't over. I'll talk to you later.  
-  
4:51 pm  
Of course it's not. See you later :)  
-  
Dean smiled, standing up and walking to his mirror. As he straightened his shirt he though about the past few says, which he had spent texting Cas. He has been meaning to ask him out, but every time he started he got nervous and deleted his text. But now they were set for a movie date, and Dean couldn't be happier.  
There was a clicking sound coming towards Deans room, followed by heavy footsteps. Sam appeared in the doorway, Jess halting by his side with her tongue lolling out.  
Sam smirked at Dean, who was smiling like an idiot in his mirror. "Hey lovebird, you're gonna be late."  
Dean growled, turning towards the door and grabbing his coat and keys from the desk.  
"Shut up, b*tch, let's just go." He walked past Sam, slamming him into the wall as he passed and bending down to pet Jess. Ever since she had led to the meeting with Cas he had been considerably nicer to her. Sam smirked in that dumb way of his and followed him to the garage, letting Jess out into the fenced yard.  
Dean unlocked the door of his '67 Chevy Impala, sliding in and starting up the engine as Sam got in shotgun. They pulled out of the driveway, the engine purring like a cat. Within minutes, they were pulling into the lot of the Park Cafe, the place where Dean sang 3 times a week from 5:30 to 7 pm.  
Dean parked the car, sliding out and hitching his pants up as he tucked the keys in his pocket. Sam walked around the back of the car to catch up to him as they made their way towards to door together. "Dean, wait. Let me just-" Dean paused, annoyance staining his face as Sam readjusted his plaid shirt, flipping the collar down and making sure the sleeves were rolled properly. Groaning inwardly, Dean started tapping his foot with impatience. He lost it when Sam began spiking up his hair.  
"Alright, alright!!! Do I really look that bad?!"  
Sam wrinkled his nose, a sure sign that he wasn't saying something. He shrugged, sticking his hands in his back pocket and rocking on his heels. "No, I just want you to look nice. And you do, too!"  
Glaring suspiciously, Dean scowled and pulled open the door, letting it smack Sam on his way in. Without looking back he made his way to the small stage against the back wall, stepping up and taking a seat behind the mike. It was 5:25  
"Hey guys!" A pretty blond waitress named Jo came gliding out from the kitchens, holding a rag with which she started wiping down tables. "You ready for the show tonight, Dean?"  
Dean nodded, wondering why everybody was so concerned about him all the sudden. This was nothing he hadn't dont a million times before. Sam took his usual seat at the table front and center, and he and Dean chatted as the usual dinner crowd trickled in.  
Five-thirty.  
Dean was in the corner running through the playlist with the DJ. They were talking loudly, struggling to be heard over all the hubbub when the bell over the door tinkled, and he glanced up quickly only to find all the light sucked from the room.  
Gabriel was walking in, stepping like he owned the place, and more importantly, behind him was Cas, wearing a neat suit under his trench coat and smiling softly.  
"Dean?" Asked the DJ, a guy named Ash, but Dean barely heard.  
Cas was here.  
Green eyes followed Cas all the way to where Sam was standing up, reaching out to give Gabe a bro hug before smiling widely at Dean. Cas followed his lead and raised a hand, his eyes shining. Dean stuttered a smile, feeling like a school boy with a massive crush.  
Cas was here.  
Cas was HERE, realized Dean with a start, snapping back to reality and turning to Ash, his eyes wide with panic.  
"Dude, what's a cute love song?!!"  
"What?" Asked Ash, taken aback by by the intensity. "Dude, are you okay...?" But Dean was frantically grabbing the playlist, running a hand through his hair, desperately trying to remember every love song he had ever heard.  
Then- "oh." He grabbed Ash by the shoulder, whispering furiously into his ear. Ash's features contorted into confusion. "Dude, what? You- okay, okay. I can change that." This earned a nervous smile from Dean, who nodded once before making his way through the crowd to the stage. As he stepped up into the spotlight, the crowd erupted into applause but Dean had eyes only for Cas, sitting back in his chair, eyes making more noise then his hands ever could.  
"Hey, everybody!" Dean called into the microphone."You all ready for tonight???" Cheers from the crowd, and Dean smiled, trying to shake the butterflies from his stomach. "Okay, you all know the drill. We've got about 20 songs set up, and a very special finale I picked myself. So sit back, order up, and enjoy the show!"  
The music for the first song started, and Dean bent low into the microphone. It was something that had been all over the radio lately, a song called "Good Time"  
The first bit was sung by a girl, but Dean had no trouble hitting all the notes, and he couldn't help but notice the way Castiel gasped in admiration every time he changed pitch. By the fifth song- another hit called "Pompeii"- Cas was doing little more than smiling up at Dean in pure awe. Every new song brought Dean added confidence -which only faded slighty in the 10- minute breaks he took between sets- and when it came time for his specially-planned finale, the butterflies where gone and he was adding facial expressions to his singing, much to the delight of everyone in the audience. The second to last song finished, and Dean took a bow, floating on the wave of applause.  
He took a long drink from the water bottle next to his chair, and then turned back to the audience, which was tense with quiet anticipation. He cleared his throat, leaning into the mike.  
"This last song is called 'Lover of the Light.' It's dedicated to someone very special, and I hope it gets the message through. Enjoy, everybody." Smile at the audience, quick nod to Ash, deep breath.  
The song started.  
The audience leaned in.  
"And in the middle of the night, I may watch you go. They'll be no value in the strength of walls that I have grown. They'll be no comfort in the shade of the shadows thrown."  
His eyes found Castiel's. "This song is for you," they said.  
"But I'd be yours, if you'd be mine."  
In his perpetual vision, he could make out Sam fist pumping the air silently; Gabe was dramatically clutching his chest, but he looked straight at Cas.  
"But love the one you hold, and I'll be your goal, to have and to hold,  
The lover of the light."  
He could see those blue eyes flooding with tears, but he still never looked away. The song picked up now, and Dean put more into it, never taking his eyes from Cas'.  
He sang his soul into the song, moving with the rhythm, trying to tell Cas everything he couldn't say. This song was his chance, and it was working.  
Cas sat in his chair, long figures clasped over his mouth, shaking silently as he stared at Dean. Gabe and Sam sat on either side of him, smiling like kids on Christmas.  
Dean never took his eyes from Cas.  
"But I'd be yours, if you'd be mine."  
The song went to instrumental, and Dean swayed on the stage, letting the beautiful music carry the emotion through the crowd, staring into a sea of shining blue.  
"So love the one you hold, and I'll be your goal  
To have and to hold, a lover of the light!"  
The sing finished and the audience roared- ROARED and the noise brought Dean back to earth. He landed with a crash, knees and smile shaking, heart flittering in his chest.  
The song was over, and Cas was crying.  
He was staring up in wonder, a hand over his mouth, but Dean didn't need to see his lips to tell he was smiling. Before he knew what he was doing, he was off the stage and into the fray.  
The crowd cleared a path for him  
A few steps to the center table  
Gabe and Sam practically dove away, leaving Cas alone with Dean approaching  
The crowd quieted  
Dean was at the table now: his hand reached out and Cas took it, sending a shiver of electricity up is arm  
//But I'd be yours, if you'd be mine//  
"Um, Cas," a croak, thick with emotion. Dean cleared his throat and tried again.  
"Cas, I- well, I was wondering...would you like to go out with me?"  
The whole building inhaled, waiting with bated breath  
They didn't have to wait for long  
Suddenly Cas has his arms wrapped around Dean's neck, their hips slotted neatly together, and lips crashed with no disregard to who may be watching.  
Dean kissed back, dipping Cas down as the cafe exploded- cheers, catcalls, Gabe and Sam jumping up and down, screaming like teenage girls. Cas pulled back slightly, their lips still pressed together, and smiled. Dean felt the smile on his lips, felt it with every inch of his being, and he smiled back, hugging Cas tighter as they leaned together. "So...does that mean yes?"  
Laughter.  
"You idiot," Cas whispered, his hand gripping Deans hair. "Of course it means yes"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* fluff  
> If you guys have feedback is love to hear it!!! I think it's gonna have around 10 chapters but if you have an idea for a date or something them comment!!! I would love suggestions!!! Thanks guys!!!

"I just- I don't understand how you can be so perfect and yet so wrong!"  
The Impala pulled into the parking lot of Harmons and Dean turned the key, twisting to stare disbelievingly at Cas who was sitting in shotgun.  
He scoffed, searching for the right words. Nothing. Stuttering, he got out of the car and turned to face Cas who was grinning over the hood at him. Dean took a deep breath, shoving a finger into the air. "You know what? I'm gonna let you off just because of that cheesy line you pulled. But next time you insult Iron Man-" he shook his head, laughing. Cas laughter too, walking around the front of the Impala to grab Dean's hand. He snuggled into his boyfriend, then leaned close to his ear. "You know, maybe I'll insult him as soon as we get home, and then you can show me what you're gonna do."  
Cas scored a point as Dean felt his face flood red, staring straight ahead determinedly. They were entering the market and he could feel people staring curiously at them, a red faced supermodel holding hands with a giggling trench-coated angel.  
"Don't...do....that to me...in...public"  
he muttered through clenched teeth. Cas just laughed and pulled Dean down the candy isle, letting go of his hand to spin around and grab a family-sized bag of m&ms.  
"Dean!"  
Dean looked at Cas, who was doing horribly cute puppy eyes and rocking back and forth on his heels.  
"Are those your favorite?"  
"No, you are. I mean, I love m&ms!"  
"Hmmmm." Dean placed a hand on his chin, pretending to think deeply. "Then we're not getting them."  
Castiel's jaw dropped in astonishment, then he mock glared and threw the bag down, turning on his heel and storming away. In three easy steps Dean was behind him, trapping him in a big hug and littering the back of his neck with kisses as Cas squealed and tried to get away.  
"Stop, stop! I'm mad at you!" he laughed, turning away so Dean couldn't kiss his lips. "Let me go!"  
Dean just smiled and hugged him closer, refusing to let go until he stopped wiggling. Then he kissed Cas on the cheek and grabbed his hand, pulling him back towards the door.  
"You idiot, you made me forget a cart."  
They spent about half an hour running through the isles, grabbing candy, popcorn and soda and throwing them haphazardly in the cart. Dean felt giddy with happiness; he had a hard time standing still and spent all of his extra energy smothering Cas with kisses. They had been dating for a little over a week, and it had been the best week of Dean's life. They spent 75% of their time together, and the rest they spent texting and thinking about each other. Dean never stopped smiling.  
Cas seemed to feel the same way- he was giggling and kept twirling around, acting like a little kid. They stopped in the pie isle and Cas disappeared around the corner, sticking his face through the gap in the shelves when Dean pulled down three pies.  
"Hey handsome, you come here often?" he flirted in an utterly ridiculous deep voice, wiggling his eyebrows. Dean lost it and had to get a drink of water before he could talk properly again.  
Finally, their cart loaded with an array of unhealthy snacks, they walked up to checkout and began loading their items onto the conveyor belt. Within minutes, Cas was flopped agains Deans side, foot taping impatiently. "Deeeeeaaaan," he breathed, his right hand holding Deans and his left wrapped around Deans arm. "We're gonna dieeee here!"  
"Then at least I get to die with you." Dean pressed a kiss into Cas' mop of hair, smirking as he flushed red.  
Score board: Dean -1 Cas -1  
They wasted no time in rushing back to the car and shoving everything in. Dean started up the car and they started the short drive home.  
"So," Dean tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel. "Sam is out for the night- he's got a project to finish for his law class then he'll probably go out for a few drinks." He turned to wink at Cas. "We've got the whole place to outsells."  
Soon, they were pulling into the driveway and hauling everything inside. Dean unlocked the door and Cas stepped inside with a curious glance around. "It's not much, but it's home." Dean shrugged his coat off and set the keys on the rack hanging by the door. Cas was wandering around looking everywhere. "Do I get a tour?"  
"Okay, but let's put these bags down before your arms fall off." There was a hurried tour which Dean ended purposely with his bedroom, (wink wink) and they were running into the kitchen to get the food.  
Cas put some popcorn in the microwave as Dean ran through their movie list. "Okay, so I thought first we'd watch Captain America-"  
A smirk from Cas.  
"No, not because he's //better//, because his movie is set earlier in time. Then we can watch Iron Man 1 and 2, and then the Avengers! That will take us about 5 hours and-" he glanced at the table which was groaning under all the food. "9 bags of popcorn." Cas laughed, opening the microwave and grabbing the popcorn out, dumping it into a bowl. Dean grabbed the m&ms and poured some in, and the the two made their way to the couch together. Cas sat down and started munching on some popcorn as Dean popped the movie into the DVD player. He sat back on the couch, putting an arm around Cas and kissing his head. They had just gotten comfortable when a vibrate shook the couch and Dean smirked.  
"Hey, Cas, is that your phone or are you just happy to see me?"  
Cas laughed and started digging in his pocket for his phone. "That's for me to know and you to find out," he whispered in that hoarse voice that drove Dean crazy, leaning into Deans ear. He was just turning to kiss him when he saw Cas' eyes go wide, he leapt off the couch and fumbled to the floor, scrambling to unlock the phone, looking panicked.  
"Chuck, hi, yes, hello!" Cas sat up, nervously running a hand through his hair. Dean grabbed it-his hair was never gonna lie straight anyways- and slid down to the floor next to Cas who was listening like his life depended on it. Dean had no idea what was going on- who was Chuck? Why did Cas look sick?- but Cas was worried and it was Dean's job to fix that.  
"Yeah, no it's fine, you've been busy, just tell me-did you..."  
Suddenly Cas' face dropped, all the hope and panic and wide eyes vanishing in an instant. His shoulders slumped forward, and he sighed sadly. Worried, Dean grabbed his shoulders and Cas sort of melted into him. His eyes were closed but he was still listening to the phone. "What?" Dean whispered, shaking him softly.  
Cas sighed again. "No, I understand. Thank you for calling me. You too. Goodnight, Chuck." The phone slid from his limp hand and clattered to the floor, the call log still lighting up the screen.  
Dean was getting worried now. "Cas, baby, what's wrong? What happened?" Cas was completely limp, lips pressed together, eyes squeezed shut tight.  
That didn't stop a tear from leaking out.  
Dean cradled Cas to his chest, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight. "Shhh, it's okay. Whatever it is, it's okay. You're gonna be okay."  
Cas nodded but he didn't open his eyes. Identical marks stained his cheeks. Two tears total. He swallowed hard and drew a shuddering breath, reaching up to wipe his face roughly with his hand. "I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen." A shaky laugh, shushed by Dean wiping his cheeks.  
"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I'm here, okay? You're alright." Curiosity was burning a hole through Dean's skull, but he wasn't gonna ask. Cas would say when he was ready.  
Cas breathed in deeply, sitting up and pressing a hand to his eyes. "I, um" he paused, trying to force the quiver from his voice. "I'm sorry, I just- that was Chuck, my agent. We, uh, well, I send out a draft and it just- everybody's turned it down." Dean groaned, pulling Cas back to his chest. "Aw, Cas, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Cas nodded and curled into Dean, folding his legs under him against the hardwood floor. Dean stretched his legs out, wrapping his arms around Cas and resting his chin on his head. On screen, Steve was throwing himself onto a dud grenade. Deans whisper ticked Cas' ear as he leaned over. "Okay, so maybe Captain America is a little cool."  
Cas laughed shakily, snaking his arm around Dean's hip. "You're just saying that to be nice. I know how you really feel deep down."  
Dean tipped his head and Cas felt the movement; looking up to stare into Deans eyes. "Do you, Cas? Do you really?" He put two fingers under Cas' chin, tipping it up towards his. "Because I love you, Castiel Novak. And I don't care if you write all your life and never get a sentence published, I will always love you." He leaned in to kiss him, and Cas murmured "I love you too" the words caught on his lips and pressed into Dean's.  
Sam came home at 1 am, unlocking the door and slipping silently inside. The glow from the TV attracted him to the living room, and he stepped gingerly around the corner to see Dean and Cas still curled up on the floor. The title page for Captain America was playing. Sam smilied, pulling out his phone and snapping a quick picture before softly draping a blanket over the sleeping couple. As he tiptoed to his room, he sent the picture to Gabe, adding a caption on second thought.  
"Plan is going perfectly! ;)"


	5. Chapter 5

Fall was Castiel's favorite time of year. First, the weather was cold but not freezing, perfect for running. Secondly, there were like 3 holidays all in a row and most of them involved copious amounts of delicious food. Third, a holiday was a holiday, and holidays meant friends and warmth and that pit of happiness in your stomach. He and Gabriel didn't really have any family anymore, but they had plenty of friends and they always managed to have a good holiday season.  
From Halloween to New Years Gabriel was an uncontainable ball of joyful energy, and wherever he went people were infected by his wide smiles and booming voice. Even Castiel, who tended to be more mellow and down to earth, found himself singing dumb holiday jungles as he helped Gabe decorate their house in various themes.  
Christmas was by far his favorite- he loved the way the colorful lights glittered mutely under a blanket of freshly fallen snow. Christmas was also one of the only times his family had always managed to be civil with each other, and he had many childhood memories of cuddling with his cousins under a pillow fort while they stayed up as long as possible, sneaking glances at the glowing Christmas tree and waiting for Santa.  
Despite their family no longer being in the picture, Gabriel had always made sure they had a good holiday together, and they had always been happy with just the two of them.  
But that was before they had found the Winchesters. Castiel had never seen his brother spend so much time with someone-except himself, of course. Gabe and Sam were going on daily runs, and they took extra credit classes at the collage together. Sure, Gabe had his school friends and his drinking buddies, but Cas supposed that he and Sam were best friends. If they had been teenage girls, (which they practically were) they would have been making friendship bracelets and braiding each other's hair (which they practically did.)  
And Dean. Wonderful, sweet, handsom, romantically perfect Dean. Castiel had never really been in a relationship before, and he knew the whole speech about "date more than one person before you settle down or you'll never know what you missed," but Cas didn't care. He was in love with Dean, and he had every reason in the world to believe Dean loved him back.  
Castiel looked up from the aimless love poem he had been writing and instead looked at Dean, who was reclining on the couch, a guitar in his lap and that glazed look he got when he was thinking about something that made him happy. (Cas had been reliably informed that Dean only got that look when he was thinking about him.)  
With a start, Dean snapped from his daydream and looked up at Cas, a smile forming on his lips. He strummed the guitar, and then suddenly opened his mouth, singing in that clear beautiful voice of his.  
"I don't know why, I love you, all I know is, I can't, stop thinking of you.  
Oh wait!  
Oh oh oh oh, it's cause you make me smile. Ooh ooh ooh ooh, you always make me smile!"  
Cas laughed, applauding as Dean finished with a flourish and waved his hands in the air. "That was amazing!"  
"Just like you" Dean winked and Cas laughed again, putting a hand over his chest and fluttering his eyes dramatically.  
"So," Dean cleared his throat, sitting up and adjusting the guitar. "Thanksgiving is this weekend."  
"Wow, astute observation, Sherlock," Cas quipped, leaning over his paper to read what he had written.  
There was a huff, and Cas grinned, knowing that Dean was trying to think of something clever to say back. After a moment of silence, Dean finally just gave up. "Whatever, you idiot. Anyways, Sam and I were wondering if you and Gabe wanted to do dinner with us? We always go to our uncles house, and we thought- well, I did, that I...I kinda want him to meet you."  
Cas sat back up, leaning back and looking appraisingly at Dean. "You want me to meet your family?"  
Dean smiled with relief- he hadn't been sure what Cas would say. "Well, he's not legally family, he's more of like a second dad. But Sammy and I have known him since we were little, so we just call him our uncle."  
Cas smiled-Dean wanted him to meet his family!- and shrugged absently. "Him not being legal family makes me feel a little less honored, but I guess I can deal with it. I suppose you're just not ready for that level of seriousness yet." He shrugged again and looked back down at his paper.  
He never knew what had hit him. In an instant, he was on his back on the floor, face just inches from Dean's; Dean must have tackled him from his chair to the floor and was now straddling him, staring at him in that way that drove Cas wild. Dean bent lower-now their noses were touching. "You wanna know how serious I am?" he growled, and Cas found himself thinking "yes, yes!" frantically. Instead he smirked, grabbing Deans collar and pulling himself up slightly. "Why don't you show me?" he growled, cocking his eyebrow in an outrageously flirty way. Dean groaned and was leaning in for a kiss when suddenly his eyes widened and he grinned mischievously. Cas realized what was coming a moment too late.  
"Dean, no, stop!" he shrieked, trying desperately to wriggle away from Deans tickling fingers. "stop, stop!!! Don't-" he dissolved into peals of laugher, still twisting frantically under Dean. Dean was laughing too, squeezing his knees tighter as Cas fought harder to escape. "I'm not going to stop until you apologize!" he crowed, digging his fingers into Cas' ribs.  
"What?!!? What?!!! What did I do!!?" Cas cried, breathless with laughter.  
Dean paused, drawing a blank. What did Cas have to apologize for? He relaxed his hold for a moment, but that was all Cas needed. Moving in one motion, he flipped Dean and pinned him down with his legs. He noted with pride the look of disbelief Dean got as he tried to wriggle out from under Cas and found he couldn't.  
"Perks of running- very strong legs" Cas smirked, grabbing Deans arms and forcing them above his head. He hesitated for a second before licking his lips and leaning over Dean. "And perks of dating Dean Winchester- I get to do this." He kissed Dean softly, but the kiss quickly morphed from cute to hungry and they only broke away when they were about to suffocate to death. Dean smiled dreamily. "Nope, I'm pretty sure the pleasure is all mine." Cas huffed, rolling off Dean to lay next to him on the floor.  
Deans arm snaked around him and Cas curled into his chest. He felt a kiss drop into his hair. "So, do you want to come?"  
Cas smiled, looking up at his boyfriend. "You idiot. You're gonna be there, so of course I'll go."  
\- \- Castiel was wishing desperately he hadn't agreed to go. Dean was due to pick them up at any minute, and Cas was pacing up and down his front hallway, wiping his hands on his jeans and muttering to himself.  
"This is a good thing, just calm down! Dean wants to meet his family-well, not his family family, but close enough, and it's /mostly/ his family, and if that means a lot to Dean then it should mean a lot to you!" He stopped dead in his tracks, reaching up to grab his head. "This means a LOT to Dean!" he cried in anguish. Gabe poked his head out around the corner, concern lighting his eyes. "Uhh. Cassie? You okay?"  
Cas barely heard him- now he was wringing his hands and talking in a high pitched voice. "Okay, so I just can't screw this up. I mean, I won't. It will be fine! Just breathe- breathe-" Gabe rolled his eyes, stepping into the hallway fully now. "Maybe I should tell Sam and Dean we've got to cancel because you need to get in to see a mental doctor." He walked right up to Cas and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. "Look me in the eye, Cassie. It's gonna be fine. You hear me? F. I. N. E." Cas nodded distractedly, talking deep breaths. Suddenly a knock rang from the front door and Gabe snapped from his dead serious face to smile brightly. "Oooo look, there's Prince Charming now. Mustn't keep him waiting, m'lady."  
Cas smacked him in the arm and went to open the door- bracing himself for the wave of cold that rolled over him. He didn't prepare himself for the warm hug that enveloped him, and he found his heart slowing as he breathed in the scent of Dean's worn leather jacket. "Hey, babe." Cas felt the words rumble from Deans chest, and he smiled, closing his eyes. "Hi, Dean. Happy thanksgiving." Dean pulled away from the hug, giving Cas a quick peck on the lips before grabbing his hand. "Happy thanksgiving, Cas. You ready?"  
Cas nodded and then looked back to Gabe, who was silently screaming as he watched the scene unfold. "You guys are just. So. CUTE!!!" he gasped, patting his chest. Dean chuckled and pulled Cas out the door. "How did we end up with the biggest idiots in the world for brothers?" Cas squeezed Deans hand and smiled. "I guess we were just meant to be."  
Cas, Gabe and Dean piled into the impala where it had been idling in the driveway, Gabe sliding in back to sit next to Sam who had been waiting. Cas slid in shotgun next to Dean and curled into his free arm. "I'm cold," he declared when Dean raised an eyebrow. Dean huffed and pulled him closer, wrapping his free arm around him. "Allow me to help." In the back, Gabe and Sam were exchanging silent high-fives.  
The ride passed in friendly chatter accented by random bursts of loud and off-key singing from the boys in the back. Dean didn't sing to spare them all their dignity. A few minutes later, Dean turned onto the road that would take them up the mountains, into the wealthy community. "Um, Dean? Did you take a wrong turn?" Dean smiled and hugged Cas a little tighter, trying to smooth the nervousness from his voice. "It's alright, I know what I'm doing."  
Soon they were turning onto a long, sweeping driveway that wove through thick trees before emerging into the full view of a beautiful house. Cas gasped and heard Gabe do the same-neither of them had been expecting anything like this.  
The house wasn't massive, but it was beautiful. The wide driveway curled gracefully up a well manicured lawn. There were pillars framing a tall double front door, and light warm light shone from the numerous windows that were placed symmetrically across the house. Dean pulled up to the porch and turned the car off, turning to Cas in the silence and grabbing his hand. "Hey, it's fine, okay? Bobby is gonna love you!" They all got out of the car and hurried to the front door, bustling through it without knocking. They all shivered their jackets off and hung them in a closet came off the grand front hallway. Dean and Sam tromped down the hall, obviously familiar with the house, and Cas and Gabe had no choice but to follow. They walked through a maze of lavish rooms which were all brightly lit and warm. Suddenly, they turned a corner an were greeted with a loud, gruff voice.  
A scruffy old man walked up to the Winchester boys, embracing them both warmly. As he pulled away, Cas got a better look. He was wearing an old baseball cap, faded but obviously well cared for. He was wearing a plaid shirt over a plain white t-shirt which was tucked neatly into his jeans. He put his hands on his hips, standing back and surveying the Novak brothers. Cas shuffled his feet shyly but Gabe walked right up to the man, sticking out his hand.  
"Hello, my name is Gabriel Novak, and the shy little girl is my brother, Castiel. Thank you for inviting us for dinner." In an instant, Bobby's gruff demeanor melted away and he smiled, his eyes wrinkling up kindly. He shook Gabe's hand, laughing. By this time Dean had taken Cas' hand and was pulling him up to Bobby. "Like Gabe said, this is Castiel. Cas, meet Bobby Singer."  
Cas' jaw dropped. "Bobby SINGER?" he croaked, eyes wide. "Bobby Singer, the owner of Singer Production Studios? The FAMOUS one?" Bobby grinned and shook Cas' hand. "That'd be me!"  
Cas turned from Dean to Bobby to Sam, searching for words. "But- nearly every CD I own was produced by you!" Bobby shrugged humbly, his eyes laughing. "I do alright for myself, I suppose. But enough of that, lets get to dinner!"  
They had a wonderful time. There were all the classic dishes, plus a wide array of strange but delicious foods Cas had never had before. Gabriel kept everybody laughing with his usual loud chatter, and he and Bobby fell into a pattern of friendly banter. Cas found himself laughing and joking along with the others, eating multiple helpings of everything. After a few beers, everybody was feeling warm, happy, and overly full. That didn't stop Dean from eating half a cherry pie all by himself. They all moved into the movie den to watch the football game, each of them nursing a beer. The game was fast, intense, and spiked with loud shouts and cheers from the five slightly drunk men. During a commercial a song started playing, and somehow everybody managed to shove Dean up from his seat to sing. "Okay, okay!" he laughed, holding up his hands in defeat. He stood for a moment, the whipped around, pointing to Cas with a fierce look in his eyes. "He's my cherry pie!" "I am his cherry pie!" Cas echoed, pumping a fist in the air. Everybody laughed and Dean sang some other nonsensical words about French pastries, but Cas stopped paying attention and just watched Dean move, swaying his hips and playing the air guitar aggressively before bowing and sinking back into his chair as everybody applauded.  
By the end of the night, everyone was exhausted. There had been many wresting matches and even a small game of football which took place in Bobby's large, open basement. By 11 pm they were all being ushered upstairs, Bobby muttering something about old men needing sleep. Bobby hugged the Winchester brothers and shook Gabe's hand, but when Cas went to shake his hand goodbye he was pulled into a warm hug. "I'm glad Dean found you" he heard. "You re perfect for him, and he obviously loves you very much. Don't ever change, okay, boy?" Bobby pulled back, clapping Cas on the shoulder. Cas smiled, nodding. "Thank you." Bobby's eyes crinkled up in that fatherly way and he shooed the boys out the door. "Now you be careful, you hear? Don't let Dean be driving all crazy, we all know girls can't hold their liquor." Dean answered with various profanities, drowned out by the laugher of Sam and Gabe. Bobby leaned against the open doorframe, watching the men clamber into the Impala. He raised his hand in a wave as they pulled away before smiling and shaking his head. "Idjits," he muttered fondly, stepping back into the warm light of his house and closing the door with a soft click.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this took me so long to update! A few things:  
> •please tell me if you think the story is kind of rambling. I know there seems to be lots of fillers but I promise there's a real story here!  
> •my parents are starting to find out about my Instagram fan page and so I might have to go underground for a while. I'll try to write but I don't want to get caught so just hand with me! Hopefully I've left it in a good enough spot that you guys will be okay for a little while  
> •sorry about the bit that seems like it was written by a 12-year old; I'm not comfortable with writing smut but I wanted it to happen so I mostly implied what was going on. If it bothers you guys I'll ask someone to write a scene for me.   
> Again, thank you for all your support and I hope you like this chapter!

It was nearly christmas, and Dean was freaking out. He had NO idea what to get Cas. It didn't help that Sam was constantly bouncing around the house, singing at the top of his lungs and doing dumb dances to the holiday songs on the radio. Dean found himself spending more and more time with Jo and Ash and Ellen, the owner of the cafe, talking endlessly about Cas or just listening to the friendly banter of the three. He was also spending time nearly everyday with Cas, sometimes going on wild dates and others just sitting and watching Cas write. 

Snow had been falling steadily all night, and the morning of December 17th Dean woke up to a white world burning his eyes through his window. He sat up, running a hand through his hair. It was only 11 am on a Saturday, Sam probably wasn't up yet. He heard clicks and felt a hot snuffling on his leg; Jess was panting against his knee and looking up with big eyes. Dean smiled and ruffled her ears. He had actually grown to LIKE the dog, and he was going out of his way to be nicer to her. "You want some breakfast, huh? Yeah, that sounds good. Lets go make some breakfast!!" he cooed, standing up. Jess waggled her tail and bounded out of the room, Dean following and peering into Sams room as he passed. The giant was sprawled across his bed, one hand hanging off his bed and loosely holding his phone. Dean assumed he had been up all night texting Gabriel- those two were inseparable. He smiled and turned away, shaking his head. 

He wasn't really sure what was going on with those two; they were boarder line gay with how close they were. Maybe they were in love, or maybe they were just best-best-best-BEST friends. Either way, Sam was about as happy as he had been since their dad died a few years back.   
Not like their life had been bad- far from it, in fact. Their mom, Mary, had died when they were just kids and they couldn't really remember her. Their dad, John, had worked his butt off to keep the family afloat, and he had always been a great father. When he died, he left Dean and Sam the house and a healthy sized savings account. The brothers had decided to live together until Sammy was done with his schooling and got a job somewhere. Until then, Dean sang at the cafe and sometimes worked as a part time mechanic to support them. Bobby was always there for them, slipping extra bills into their wallets and sending tons of money on holidays. He was also the best thing they had to family, seeing as all of their real family had passed away. They were fine as far as money was concerned, and about as happy you could expect.

But that was before they had met the Novaks. Now that Cas and Gabriel were in their lives, both boys had someone they could call their best friend and in Deans case, boyfriend.   
Deam hummed softly as he made his way into the kitchen, stepping lightly to avoid bumping into Jess. "What should we make today, girl? Pancakes? Eggs? Maybe bacon?" her ears perked up at the mention of her favorite food, and Dean laughed. "Yeah, that's what I thought." 

He got out the bag of pancake mix and turned on the stove, then opened the fridge to get milk, eggs, bacon and butter. Within minutes the kitchen was alive with the sound of cooking; it was something Dean had always loved to do with his dad, and he was pretty good at it. While a batch of pancakes were baking, he got started on the eggs and bacon. He sang softly to himself as he flipped the eggs, thinking about Cas absently. 

"Heart and soul, I fell in love with you heart and soul, the way a fool would do, madly" Dean put some bacon in a pan and had to hold Jess back while it sizzled. He was just about to start a new batch of pancakes when he heard a key grate in the lock, and the front door swung open. He had no time to react before a wet, puffy form smashed into him and he nearly fell backwards. 

"Cas?!" He gasped, fumbling for balance. The puff looked up at him and grinned, azure eyes bright with cold and happiness. Gabriel appeared in the kitchen after him, swinging keys around his finger carelessly.

"Where's the moose?" He asked, leaning against the wall. Dean squinted in confusion-when had he given Gabe a key?- but he nodded down the hall. "Still asleep. Don't be too rude when you wake him up." 

Gabe smirked and turned down the hall. Dean looked back down at Cas who was still hugging him tightly. 

"Dean, I hope you're ready for today. We're gonna have mad fun!"   
Dean smirked and turned back to the stove, scooping the food onto platters. "Mad?" He teased, setting the plates on the table and helping Cas out of his coat. Cas shrugged, pulling Dean down into a kiss. "Mad," he grinned, and Dean smiled back through the kiss. Suddenly there was a loud yell, and a lot of thumps as things fell to the floor. Dean rolled his eyes and pulled Cas to Sam's bedroom, where the two younger boys where entangled on the floor. Sam had that bewildered look of someone who had just been woken up, and he scrubbed his hair back from his face before punching Gabe in the arm. "Dude, you didn't have to jump me!!!" Gabe just laughed and clambered to his feet, pulling Sam up by the arm. "You never would have woken up. Anyways, lets go eat. Something smells amazing!" 

They made their way back to the kitchen and dug into the massive breakfast Dean has prepared. "So," Cas swallowed a huge bite of egg before continuing. "You guys are spending Christmas at our place, right?" Dean and Sam exchanged a glance and then shrugged. "Sure, but the cafe has a party Christmas Eve and then Bobby is gonna expect us for dinner Christmas Day, so we'll hit the cafe and then head to your place, right?" Cas felt his heart fall a little- he had been hoping to spend all if Christmas Eve with Dean- but he shrugged and smiled. "Yeah, that sounds great." Dean smiled back, cutting up a stack of pancakes. "Okay, so you guys have to wear a suit to the party, for some reason it's always formal. And then Bobby has this dumb game of who can wear the ugliest sweater to dinner, but I always win. It'll be nice to have some fresh compitition!" 

Cas brightened as he realized Dean meant for them to spend the whole day together, and the rest of breakfast passed in happy chatter. After they cleared the dishes away, the Winchesters were practically forced into snow clothes and then hustled out the door into a wild snowball fight. They spent nearly all day outside, shoving snow down jackets, building large forts, having epic battles and littering the yard with snow men and snow angels. Then they all tumbled inside for hot chocolate and pb&j sandwiches, curling up in front of the TV to watch some cartoon about Rudolph. Everyone was exhausted but happy, and they all fell asleep before the movie was over.   
\-----------------------  
Dean stood in front of his mirror, tugging at his sleeves. He had never really liked suits, but he had to admit, he looked good in them. He adjusted his red-and-green tie before picking up his duffle bag and walking out into the hallway to knock on Sam's door. 

"Sammy, you ready to go? We've got to pick Cas and Gabe up soon if we're gonna make it to the party." 

The door swung open and Sam stepped out, buttoning his jacket with one hand and holding his bag with the other. He nodded. "Did you get the sack of presents?" 

"It's already in the car, lets go. If we're late then Ellen is gonna skin us alive." 

They walked out to the Impala which Dean already had running and threw their bags in the trunk, then got in and drove to the Novak house. Dean walked up an knocked on the door, shoving his hands in his pockets as he waited. The door opened and suddenly he couldn't breathe. Cas was standing there, wearing a dark grey suit. It wasn't super tight, but it was fitting enough that Dean had to take a step back and admire his boyfriend. "Dang, why haven't you worn this before?" Cas smiled and pulled his coat on, shifting as Gabe walked past out the the car. "Thanks, Dean. You look great too." He turned to pull the door shut and found himself suddenly pressed up against it. 

"I know why, it's because all I wanna do is take you out of it," Dean growled in hi ear, and the sound went from his head straight down to his stomach. He licked his lips, trying hard not to open the door again and shove Dean inside. "I was hoping you would say that. But not now, okay? Later. We've got to go." Dean nodded and stepped back hesitantly, taking his hand and pulling him to the Impala.   
It was a short drive, but Gabe and Sam managed to deafen everybody with their loud, terrible renditions of Christmas classics. Dean tried hard to focus on the conversation, but all he could think about was Cas in that suit, and what would be the fastest way to get it off. They pulled into the cafe parking lot and piled out, hurting to the front door which opened with a blast of warm air. 

They had a great time, spiking the eggnog, shoving Santa hats on each other, and sneaking kisses under the mistletoe. Sam and Dean introduced the Novak's to their cafe family, which consisted of Jo, Ash, Ellen, and a pretty brunette waitress named Ruby who fluttered her eyelashes at Sam. When Dean introduced Cas as his boyfriend they all smiled knowingly- apparently everyone had known Dean was gay except Dean. Bobby was there too, and he hugged all four men warmly before whispering slyly to avoid the eggnog- he had just spiked it. Dean snorted and Cas choked on his drink. "Bobby, /we/ just spiked the punch!" Bobby stared at them for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Well then, what the heck. Drink as much as you want."

Finally, the night was over, and after everybody had said their goodnights and merry Christmases, the men made their way to the car. Sam and Gabe sprawled out in the back, happily exhausted. In the front seat, Cas curled up against Dean and ran his fingers over his palm, which for some reason was a huge turn on. Dean had trouble focusing on the road, he was too busy trying not to pull over and rip Cas out of his suit right there. Finally they pulled in to the driveway and Sam and Gabe rushed to the trunk, grabbing the bags and running inside with knowing smiles. Dean pulled Cas inside, waiting for the slam of the basement door before pulling Cas into a deep, hungry kiss. That quickly turned into Cas slamming Dean into the wall, running his hands everywhere, pulling his jacket off. Dean retaliated by hurriedly getting Cas down to just his dress shirt before Cas grabbed him and shoved him into his bedroom, pushing him into the bed. He leaned down over him, dangerously close, brushed Dean's ear with his lips. 

"Iron man is a terrible hero"

The sound went straight to Dean's stomach. "What did you say?" he smirked, knowing exactly what Cas had meant. 

"I said" now their bodies were pressed together "Iron Man is the worse superhero ever." Dean raised an eyebrow, grinning seductively. "If you say so" In an instant both their shirts were off and from there it only escalated. 

Gabe and Sam sat sprawled on the couch, warm under a blanket. The instant they had gotten to the Novak house they had run downstairs, leaving Cas and Dean alone. They could only hope they had correctly interpreted the hungry looks that the boyfriends had been giving each other all night. There was a thump from upstairs, and both boys burst out laughing, knowing they had been right. 

Christmas Morning. Dean woke up slowly, blinking in the soft morning light. There was snow drifting quietly outside the window, but everything felt warm and soft. Sitting up, Dean realized why. Cas was curled next to him, he was still asleep, and last night had been amazing. Dean bent over him and dropped a kiss lightly to his forehead. A bright blue eye cracked open, focusing on Dean and Cas smiled sleepily. "Last night was perfect" he murmured. Cas rolled over and kissed him with a smile "you're perfect" he whispered back sleepily. "Merry christmas, Dean"  
"Merry Christmas, Cas" Dean smiled, then groaned and flopped back on the bed suddenly, throwing an arm over his face. "Dean? What? Are you okay?" Cas asked worriedly, the smile melting off his face as he sat up. Dean cracked an eye open and his shoulders slumped defeatedly. "Gabe and Sam are gonna have a field day." Cas looked puzzled from a moment, then he laughed. "You're right. We can't tell them!"

"Tell us what?" Gabe poked his head around the door, and Sam's face appeared above his. "Wait, are you guys- did you..." His face broke into a wide smile and he gave a whoop, jumping back from the door and out of sight. Sam started, open mouthed before being pulled back by Gabe. There was a lot of jumping and screaming and "dude!!! I so told you!!!" Cas chuckled and laid back against Dean. 

"I'm pretty sure they're more excited than we are," he said, shaking his head. Dean huffed and ran his hand over Cas' spine, causing him to shiver. "Yeah, you'd think /we/ were their presents. Speaking of, we had better get up. The little girls must wanna open presents soon."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to update, I've been busy with volleyball and Instagram and a buttload of other stuff. I'm trying to write daily so if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them!! Thanks again for reading!

Dean rolled over, mubling softly in his sleep. His hand flopped over the edge of the bed and brushed against something; it clattered to the floor and Dean twitched, cracking open an eye. Blearily, his vision focused on a pair of converse crossed casually in his doorway, and he opened his other eye. The sneakers connected to black jeans which were covering two very nicely formed legs. Above that there was a thin, white T-Shirt through which Dean could make out the beginnings of a six-pack. Dean's eyes traveled upward over the crossed arms to a smiling face lit my gorgeous blue eyes. Castiel was leaned against the door frame, looking sexy as always and smiling softly down at Dean.

Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Cas?" he muttered. Cas pushed himself away from the door and walked over to the bed, leaning down to drop a kiss in Dean's hair. "Happy Valentine’s Day, Dean." Dean blinked and looked around groggily in confusion, frowning when he saw the bright flowers on his bedside table. He smacked his lips and rubbed his eyes again. "Are those from you?" Cas huffed and stood back up.

"No, you idiot, they’re from Gabe. Now get ready. We have a ton of stuff to do today!"

 

\----------------------------------

 

Dean sat in shotgun, his arm hanging out the window. Cas was driving him to who-knew-where, and he sat with one hand on the wheel, the other tangled with Dean's. After Dean had showered and changed into jeans and a button up, Cas had practically dragged him to his red Mustang which was parked in the driveway before pulling out and heading towards the mountains. They had been driving for almost half an hour and so far all he had seen was grass and the occasional cow.

"So." Dean shifted to look at his boyfriend. "What are we doing today?"

"I've told you a billion times, it's a surprise! I've got it all planned out. What? Don't look at me like that, what's wrong?" Dean had creased his forehead and pursed his lips, he had an almost reprimanding look on his face. "Cas, you didn't have to do anything big for me. You should have let me help."

Cas laughed softly. "Not a chance. Do you realize that you've taken me on every date we've been on? You do literally everything for me. The least I can do is plan out one day for you." "That's not true!" Dean scoffed, blushing slightly. "There was that time you took me....you..." He though hard, desperately trying to remember something, anything, any date Cas had taken him on. He drew a blank. 

Cas turned to look at him. "See? I've never done anything for you, really." Dean opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when he felt Cas' grip tighten. "Nope, No flex on this one, Mister. You're stuck with me." Dean closed his mouth in defeat, then snorted. "Did you just quote Wreck It Ralph?"

Cas blushed and huffed. "Yeah, you took me to see it in the theater, remember? It was like, our third date or something." Dean chuckled, nodding his head. "Yeah, and that old lady told you to stop crying when Ralph fell into the volcano?"

"I- I was not crying! I just...had allergies, okay?" Dean was laughing hard now, shoulders shaking. "Dude, your sleeve was soaked from wiping your eyes. You were so totally crying!" Cas sniffed distastefully and turned away, dropping Dean's hand. "Fine. Well, if you're gonna be rude about it, then I won't talk to you." Dean rolled his eyes and unbuckled his seat belt, shifting over so he was nearly sitting on Cas. "I'm sorry," he murmured against Cas' cheek. Cas scowled playfully and turned to peck his boyfriend quickly on the lips. "I forgive you, but only halfway." Dean frowned and slid back into his seat, then cocked an eyebrow and grinned. Cas glanced at him and then looked again, groaning. "Are you really gonna pull Blue Steel on me? Dean- dont-" but now Dean was wiggling his eyebrows and Cas sighed, giving up.

"Fine, I forgive you all the way. Now stop looking at me like that, we're here."

'Here' was a park Dean had never seen before, tucked away in the foothills. "How did you find this place?" He asked, sliding out of the car and taking a deep breath. The air was cold and clean, and the sun glittered off the trees and grass in that early-morning way. "It has a great running path up the mountain." The trunk slammed and Cas came up behind him, shoving the car keys in his pocket with one hand while the other was gripped the handles of a picnic basket. He took Dean's hand and pulled him up a little hill and into a small cleared area by some trees. They pulled a blanket out and spread it on the ground; Cas pushed Dean away and starting unloading the basket himself while Dean went to explore. He walked to the edge of the ridge and stopped dead, his breath caught in his throat.

“Cas, you can see the whole valley from here. Oh my gosh, this is…it’s….wow.” Dean felt arms wrapping around his chest but he couldn’t tear his eyes from the brilliant view. The whole valley lit up in the bright clear sun, the trees seemed to glow and the air shimmered. Dean could see little cars and busses driving though the valley below them, small colorful ants roaming a frosted paradise. Dean laughed in awe. "This is...it's beautiful, Cas."

Cas hooked his chin over Deans shoulder and smiled into his jaw. "I was hoping you would like it. You want some breakfast?"

Dean turned into Cas and hugged him. "Thank you," he breathed, hugging his boyfriend tight. Cas huffed and snuggled into Dean's chest- he was small enough that they fit perfectly. "I told you it was gonna be a good day." He kissed the corner of Dean's mouth and pulled away, taking his hand and leading him to the blanket. "So are you hungry or not?"

Dean sat back against a tree, sucking the last bits of a cinnamon roll from his fingers. "Dude. Did you make these?" Cas took a giant bite of some flaky powdered-sugar breakfast cake before nodding and smiling. "This is so friggen' good!! I had no idea you could cook!" Cas stopped chewing and wrinkled his nose. "Where did you think Christmas breakfast came from?" he asked huskily around his food, tilting his head. 

Dean paused mid bite of another roll and sat up, frowning. "Oh." He thought back to the spectacular breakfast that had followed the spectacular Christmas Eve. "I guess I didn't. I was a little more concerned with other things, if you know what I mean." He winked saucily and took a bite of the roll, moaning a little as the frosting dripped down his chin. "You know, I should let you take me on more dates. This is friggen' awesome!" Cas rolled his eyes and leaned over Dean's legs to wipe the frosting off his chin, licking it off his own fingers. "We've barely even got started. This is only breakfast!" 

"Wait, you've got more planned for today? But..."

"It's valentines day, you idiot. Did you really think I was gonna make you breakfast and then drop you off at work and drive away?" Cas mocked a suspicious glare, taking an imposing bite of his food. "What kind of boyfriend do you think I am?"

Dean laughed and held up his hands in surrender. "Easy, tiger. We've never done this before, remember? I'm new to it." 

Cas thought for a moment and then nodded and swallowed, smiling though sugar-coated lips. "Well if you like this bit, then you'll probably love the rest."

Dean, chuckling, nudged his foot under Cas' knee. "I love you, and that's all that matters."

\-------------

"So you ready for tonight?"

Cas' voice startled Dean out of his stupor- he sat up in the car and blinked, smiling when he realized where he was. 

"Yeah. I mean, I'm exhausted, but it doesn't take that much energy to sing. Plus, it's valentines day, an we let people come on stage and sing for each other so I'm really only singing like, 7 songs maybe?"

Cas laughed and licked his lips in that infuriating way. "Sorry for making you so tired, but did you have fun?"

"Dude! Heck yeah! That was the most epic date I've ever been on! Not that I've actually been on many, but..." he trailed off, thinking about the date. 

After breakfast, they had hiked up to see a crystal cave in the mountains. Dean had never seen anything so brilliantly perfect (except maybe Cas, who blushed madly when Dean told him so.) Then they had drove back into town for a cute romantic comedy, hit up Zupas for lunch and grabbed frozen yogurt after. They had spent the last 3 hours walking around small shops downtown, looking at dusty antiques and under appreciated paintings. Cas was now driving Dean into work, but Dean wished the day would never end. 

They pulled into the Cafe lot, and Cas killed the engine. "You're staying for the show, right?" Dean asked worriedly when Cas didn't move. "Yeah, of course I am. I just want to say...well, I really hope you liked today." Cas bit his lip and picked at his nails, not meeting Dean's eyes. "I tried really hard to make it good enough for you, but, ah...you just...deserve a lot, and I hope...I hope I'm good enough for you."

Suddenly there were hands over his own and Cas stopped fiddling with his fingers, looking up. Dean was inches away, smiling sadly. "Cas. Today was perfect. You're perfect." He sighed, putting a hand on Cas' cheek. "Don't ever think you don't measure up to me, because I am constantly trying to measure up to you. It doesn't matter what you the k about yourself, because I love you and that's the only measurement you're ever gonna need, okay?" Cas laughed shakily and took a deep breath. "Okay." 

\------------

Dean took a deep bow, letting the wave of applause wash over him. He stood straight and waved, looking around the cafe. There were pink, red and white decorations everywhere and little candles on each table that gave the whole place a sparky, glowing energy. You could practically //feel// the romance in the air. "Thank you, thank you!" He called into the mike, smiling brilliantly. "That's the end of my set for tonight, but we're gonna turn the mike over to you guys again, and if any of you want to sing a song to the love of your life then get up here and do it! Have a great night, everybody!" He waved to the crowd and threaded his way over the the counter where Ellen already had a cold glass of water sitting for him. "You were great, boy." She clapped him on the shoulder and went back to drying glasses. "Tonight was a real hit."

"Yeah, well, isn't every valentines?" Dean grinned and took a long drink of water. He heard applause and smiled through the ice, knowing some love struck idiot had gotten on stage to either murder the mike or rain down the song of angels for their lover. From what he had seen, the crowd could use a good singer. There was a booming noise as the person tapped on the mike, and the crowd laughed appreciatively as a tentative voice said "Is this thing on?" Dean froze. 

He knew that voice. 

He turned around and there was Cas sitting up on a stool on stage, resting a guitar on his lap and tapping his fingers nervously on his leg. "So, up all know my boyfriend, Dean Winchester." He gestured in Dean's direction and the everyone applauded again, some calling out. "Um, I'm not nearly as good as him, probably no one is," more laughter "but I just wanna sing something for him, to try and tell him how much he means to me. Hope you enjoy." He strummed the guitar, warming up, then started playing the intro. He gained confidence with every measure an even though it was just a simple strumming pattern, he played it in a way that seemed strong and sure. He leaned into the mike, opened his mouth, and Dean felt his heart stop. 

"I wish that I could do better by you cause that, is what you deserve. You sacrifice so much of your whole life in order for this to work

While I'm off chasing my own dreams, sailing back and forth, please know that I'm yours to keep, cause you are my world. 

You don't ask for no diamond rings, no fancy ribbons or curls. That's why I wrote this song to sing, cause you are my world."

Dean felt himself bobbing his head, he looked around and noticed everybody was moving to the beat in some way, tapping their foot or swaying their shoulders. Cas actually has a beautiful voice, it was deep but not too rough, and he could smooth it out to contrast the strum of the guitar in a way that made Dean just want to get up and dance. 

Cas started vocalizing and he looked over at Dean, smiling as he sang. He looked beautiful up on stage, lit from behind by the lights, casually slung over a guitar, his long legs tapping the floor. The twitchy, nervous kid that had been there in the beginning was replaced by the Cas Dean knew, the strong brilliant one that made everything more perfect that it actually was. There was a brief break in the music; then suddenly Cas dove in, strumming the guitar like mad in a way that made Dean gasp with surprise. He was actually //really// good, and he knew it. He wasn't holding anything back, playing the strings solidly and never missing a beat. 

"1, 2, 1 2 3 4! I wish that I could do better by you cause it's what you deserve. You sacrifice so much of your life in order for this to to work! While I'm off chasing my own dreams," he pointed to the audience, still playing with one hand. 

"My own dreams," the audience echoed back, loving the performance

"Sailing back and forth,"

"Back and forth!"

"Please know that I'm yours to keep, cause you are my world!"

Dean felt something in him absolutely snap. Maybe it was the second hand nervousness of Cas' performance, or maybe it was simply that Cas was up there, performing for him. Someone loved him, Dean Winchester, enough to get up on a stage and sing a love song. Whatever it was, Dean's whole heart jumped up into his throat and he couldn't breathe. Because up on stage was a beautiful man singing for him, and he loved Cas and Cas loved him back and of you have never loved then I cannot possibly explain it to you. And if you have, then you understand when I say Dean was a swirling jumble of emotions and all of them centered around his boyfriend up there, singing for him. 

"And when you cry, a piece of my heart dies, knowing that I may have been the cause.   
If you were to leave, fulfill someone else's dreams, I think I might totally be lost

But you don't ask for no diamond rings, no fanciful ribbons or curls. That's why I wrote this song to sing, cause you are my world.

That's why I wrote to sing, cause you are my world!"

He finished and the audience erupted, many people standing up. A dam broke inside of Dean and his chest no longer felt like it would burst because he was laughing, eyes watering, clapping so hard his hands hurt. He could see Cas stepping off the stage and ran over to him, grabbing him off and pulling him into a deep kiss in full view of the entire cafe. They were oblivious to the cheers and catcalls as Cas wove his arms around Deans neck, pulling them closer together. Dean pulled back for breath, laughing as he felt tears slide down his face. Cas laughed too, full of nervous energy, the kind you get after a performance high. "So..." He reached up to wipe Dean's cheek with his thumb. "Was that okay?"

"I love you," Dean answered, pulling him back into a hug. He felt Cas sigh and promised himself in that moment that he would never, ever let him go. 

"I love you too."


End file.
